


Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Blake has a plan for Yang. But surprise is crucial...Takes place between Volumes 5 and 6. (My BMBLB fic index)(The explicit version ishere)





	Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan

"Hey, Blake? Blake? Blaaaaaake."

  
Snapping out of her trance, Blake looked up at Yang. "Sorry, I was working through something."

  
Yang grinned, and rubbed the side of her face, leaving a grease mark. "That's all right. I was just done for the day. Bumblebee's all set."

  
"Hold on a moment." Hopping off the workbench, Blake grabbed a clean rag and walked over to her friend. Taking hold of Yang's chin, she scrubbed away at the grease.

  
"Hey, that tickles." Yang squirmed a bit.

  
"Don't be a brat." Blake lifted the rag, and saw that she'd gotten most of it. Good. She reached down and grabbed Yang's dirty hand, and started cleaning it.

  
Yang snorted. "You know, I can clean my own hands, if you'd give me the rag."

  
"Nope. You barely needed my help tonight, so I'm making myself useful." At least most of the grease was on the palm of her hand. Her nails were still clean.

  
"Well, if it's useful you want, I could use a hand making dinner." Yang dutifully held out her other hand for Blake to clean, black grease over the yellow paint.

  
Blake swallowed. It was just another part of Yang now. She forced herself to be used to it, and started cleaning it. "What were you thinking?"

  
"I think it's just the two of us tonight. So whatever you want. We've got that prismatic trout, and we just got that new pasta maker."

  
"I can do pasta and fish."

  
Yang laughed. "Of course you can. It's like asking Ruby if she wants strawberries and cookies for dinner. Or if Nora wants an all-cake dinner."

  
"Ren _has_ started making savory pancakes for her."

  
"Dreams _do_ come true, after all." She grinned. "I'm glad they're happy."

  
Blake was too. And Yang - Yang seemed happy again. Not like she had been, but... different. Better. Less of Yang putting on a happy face because that's what everyone wanted to see, and more Yang just being... Yang. She finished wiping the grease off, and tossed the now-dirty rag into the hamper with the others. "All done."

  
"Why, thank you, Miss Belladonna." Yang left her hand in Blake's, and bowed extravagantly from the waist. Weiss must have been teaching her Atlasian manners. Or Yang had done some research after reading _Debutantes of Ardor_. "May I escort you to the kitchen?" Yang looked up from her bow, her eyes bright with humor.

  
"You know, there's one thing I missed in that book."

  
Yang straightened up. "Was it the action? The life-and-death dramatic stakes? The lovingly detailed weapons? I know, the cutlery and proper use thereof gets near as much detail, but-"

  
Blake mentally steeled herself, and pulled on Yang's hand, putting it on her breast. "The smut." She stared into Yang's eyes, watching her reaction.

  
"Um. Blake?" Yang didn't try to pull her hand away. She wet her lips, blinking rapidly, looking for words. "...What about dinner?"

  
She couldn't believe that Yang had given her an opening like that. Blake actually had a whole list of get-Yang-into-bed lines written up, in the middle of one of her notebooks, where no one would ever stumble across them. "We're eating out. Each other." She grabbed Yang's other hand, and set it in place on her hip. "And if we start walking now, we may make it to the bedroom before I start tearing your clothes off."

  
Yang, apparently, didn't need any more persuasion. She stooped and picked Blake up, throwing her over her shoulder, and started walking.

  
"Hey!" Blake pushed herself up on her elbows, craning her neck to look at Yang's hair. She couldn't actually see Yang's face from here. "...I can't kiss you from here."

  
Laughing, Yang slapped Blake's butt. Hard. "Then maybe we'll actually make it to bed."

  
She rolled her eyes, but Yang did have a point. And now she could stare at Yang's butt. And enjoy the feel of the muscles of Yang's arm, and back, and- Blake yelped. Get spanked repeatedly.

  
"I'm going to have to take it easy on the Bellabooty, Blake. You tense up, and it's like slapping a rock. A really cute one."

  
Smiling, Blake played with Yang's hair, stroking it and seeing how the light shone off of it. And from it. She'd have to pay Yang back for her spankings, get her Semblance good and charged up. And then enjoy making love to the sun.

  
Yang opened the door of their bedroom, and went straight to the bed, giving the Bellabooty another good smack. Blake let out a good-natured yelp, and put her actual plan into motion. She triggered her Semblance, and jumped to the door, closing it loudly.

  
Spinning around, Yang looked at her, then up at the Blake still on her shoulder. Who reached down and slapped Yang's ass.

  
"Um, Blake? I thought your shadow clones couldn't-"

  
Blake grinned as her clone wiggled out of Yang's grip, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I told you I was working on something." She crossed the room and kissed Yang's other cheek. "Sometimes, I don't think I can really keep up with you and your toys. So I talked to Sun about his Semblance, and I've been experimenting..." She had to blush and look away.

  
"...Does that count as masturbation?" Trust Yang to ask the important questions.

  
"Oh, just kiss me." Blake leaned forward, with her clone pushing on Yang's back. Their lips met and- Blake triggered her Semblance, and she and her first clone started peeling Yang's jacket off.

  
Yang's eyes opened wide, and she looked around, still trapped in a kiss with Blake's latest clone. She broke away, and looked between the Blakes, somewhat frantically. "Which one is you?"

  
"They're all me, silly. I feel what they feel, see what they see." For effect, all three of her said it in unison. And then leaned in and started working on Yang's clothes.

  
"Where do I even start?"

  
Blake laughed. "_You_ get to enjoy yourself. I've got a lot of ideas for your Yang-Bang."

* * *

  
Sunlight on her face woke Blake up. She luxuriated in the sensations still vibrating through her, eyes tightly shut. When the roaring in her ears stopped, she just heard Weiss' murmuring and the songbirds outside the Mistral house.

  
...She'd have to talk to Sun. Who knew what her Semblance was really capable of? Sometimes, dreams hid things that the conscious mind hadn't noticed.

  
And now Blake desperately wanted a Yang-Bang. She hoped her Semblance would cooperate.


End file.
